Taming A Teen Wolf
by TheDigiRunaway
Summary: Yamato's band are so close to making it big. Matt's so obsessed with what he wants that he doesn't see what he already has. As his life goes off the rails, will Taichi be able to save him from himself? And what's going on with Takeru? Hard Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

_**Taming a Teenage Wolf**_

Chapter One

_The Deal_

The second hand smoke filled the boy's lungs. He coughed quietly but made no protests. Apart from the dying bulb of the corner lamp, the red glow of the cigarette was the only source of light in the dank basement office. Yamato – Matt – Ishida watched as the older man raised his addiction to his lips and inhaled: one, long breath; the cigarette end flaring and wildly illuminating his face.

It wasn't a bad looking face. It was mature, more mature than it ought to have looked, no doubt, but handsome nonetheless. The man had dark brown hair with matching eyes which were continuously examining Matt's slender form as if searching for something. The man removed the cigarette from his mouth – exhaling profuse smelling smoke into Matt's face – and, with a defined flick of his head, his dark bangs came away from his eyes.

"So you think you have what it takes to be a rock star?" the man said, now grinning. This was what Matt had been waiting for: his opportunity to sell himself to one of the biggest local record producers: Shuya Nagato. He opened his mouth to recite his well-rehearsed speech about how ready his band, The Teenage Wolves, were - only to be silenced by a skinny, white finger on his lips. "I'll do the talking." Nagato's voice was demanding but serious...and serious was definitely good.

Almost as soon as the finger had touched him, it had retreated and its owner had vacated his seat, crushing his cigarette into the ash-tray on the desk between them as he arose. He stepped away from the table and walked around Matt in a circular motion, inspecting him from every angle. The boy stood there nervously, his fingers twitching slightly by his sides but he held his stance. Nagato was impressed but it would take a lot more than determination to sway the producer.

The light in the corner flickered as he laid his hands on the teenager, thin and spidery, they crept up the blond boy's sides and slinked around to rest on his chest. From his position, behind Matt, Nagato leaned down, pressing his chest into the boy's back as he whispered in his ear: "What are you willing to do to get signed?"

Matt's eyes widened as he heard the obvious proposition. He was sweating now. The producer's arms were around him, his pale hands gently stroking his chest and making the boy's breath hitch. He hadn't been prepared for this. Nagato smirked to himself as he sensed Matt's hesitance and, in an instant, he had withdrawn from the boy and was marching him to the door. "Come back when you're ready to provide, kid."

In what seemed like no time at all, Matt found himself facing a closed door. He'd blown their chance to make it. He'd screwed everything up, not only for himself, but for the rest of the band. He was such a coward. He let out a wail of frustration before turning and ascending the stairs to the street above him. _Next time, _he thought angrily to himself.

* * *

"So what happened with that guy?" Tai asked throwing himself onto Matt's bed, attentively watching the blond boy on the floor who was absent-mindedly strumming his guitar. "Natagawa? The music guy! Did you get signed?"

"That's _Nagato, _Tai," Matt corrected his best friend, glaring up at him slightly. "And it was a disaster."

"Why what happened? Didn't he like your songs?" Tai was shocked, Matt had an amazing voice and was one of the best guitarists Tai knew. Anyone who couldn't see that kind of talent was blind for sure...or deaf to be more accurate.

"What does it matter," Matt yelled, "I screwed it up." Matt's outburst made the room fall silent. Tai felt the urge to yell back but past experiences told him that doing so would just lead to an even bigger argument so Tai applied a well developed technique: he said nothing.

When Tai didn't retaliate, Matt realised that he was being too harsh. His fingers stopped strumming and he looked up at his friend, who was sprawled across the bed, looking down at him – concern evident on his face. Matt sighed. "I feel like I let everyone down," he said, biting his lower lip as his eyes began to water and tears threatened to escape. "He didn't even want to hear my songs". He looked away from Tai as the water works started, feeling weak – why did he always cry in front of Tai? The brunette had some uncanny ability to make him open up - especially when he didn't want to.

Tai understood what Matt was feeling and got up off the bed. He walked over to Matt and dropped down onto his knees beside him. "It's okay," he said, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder, "you haven't let anyone down...unless you've given up." Matt looked into his eyes and chuckled a quiet "thank you". He was lucky, at least, to have friends like Tai.

* * *

Tai was right and Matt knew it. He couldn't give up so easily...no matter what the costs. This was the band's big break and he didn't know if they'd ever get another opportunity like this one. That's how the boy had found himself standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the familiar basement-office. It was dark out already and it was windy; he pulled down the sleeves of his sweater with a shiver before descending the stone steps.

The rusting door looked ominous in the moonlight but Matt would not turn back: he was stronger than that, he'd go through with this. After a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and rapped on the door three times. There was no immediate response. He hadn't considered the possibility that Nagato would not be in his office. It seemed obvious now, that the man had probably gone home for the evening. Matt mentally kicked himself before turning and beginning up the steps with a huff.

He was halfway up when he heard a loud creak behind him. Upon turning, he saw – with luck – that the metal door was now lying ajar. His heart rate quickened as he sped back to the filthy welcome mat and slowly swung the door forward. Stepping beyond the threshold, Matt was not surprised to find the room in darkness: the small red flare of a recently lit cigarette floated in the middle of the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the room's lack of light he could fully make out the half-naked figure of Shuya Nagato, his bare chest glowing red as he sucked on his cigarette. "So," he began in his deep, serious voice, exhaling a cloud of grey smoke, "you've re-considered my offer, then?" Matt said nothing but nodded once in Nagato's direction. The man smirked before turning and walking away, beckoning Matt to follow him into the back room to 'seal the deal'.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to Howl

**AN: okay, so here's the second chapter of TATW. It's the first time I've ever written a sex scene before so don't judge too harshly :P. Also it would be great to hear from anyone who is reading this. What do you think? What should I be doing to improve? Reviews would be awesomes :3 thanks.**

**Chapter 2**  
_Learning To Howl_

In another dark room, in the opposite end of town, Taichi Yagami sat in front of the bright glare of his computer screen. He'd been there ever since he returned home from Matt's that evening. He had no reason to be online other than having a lack of anything else to spend his time on. He yawned loudly then stood up and stretched his arms out behind him in an attempt to release himself from the cramps that had set in from sitting still for so long. From his now standing postion, Tai managed to find the energy to glance to his bed-side table and read out the numbers on his alarm clock. As he turned his head, however, a stiffness in his neck made its presence known to him.

Groaning he sat back down on the warm computer chair and resumed his IM conversation with Koushiro, the only other person who appeared to still be awake at two in the morning. Koushiro, "Izzy", Izumi was Tai's most intelligent friend despite being one of the youngest in the group and could always be relied upon to give good advice. Currently, however, the boy's textual stream of good advice had ceased flowing, leaving Tai to conclude that his red-haired adviser had, like several occasions before, fallen asleep at his desk. Tai chuckled to himself as he rolled his chair away from the screen and stretched his arms out again.

In the silence of the situation, his mind meandered to Matt. It was always at the lonesome moments like this that he thought of the moody, blond boy of his dreams. It was no secret to himself that he was in love with his best friend – unfortunately, however, it was a secret to Matt who was so focused on trying to become the worlds next biggest rock star that he was oblivious to everything else. Izzy had told him time and time again that he ought to just tell Matt everything but what would that do? Ruin the friendship they'd worked so hard to build? No, Tai couldn't tell Matt. Especially not whilst the rocker was so preoccupied with his music career – he didn't need any more stress or pressure in his life.

Tai tasted the familiar flavour of disappointment as his heart sank. It was never going to happen between him and Matt. It was just a fact of life: just as it was fact that it was dark at night and light during the day – and Tai could accept that.

Yawning, the boy decided it was time to give up for the night and, through fatigue, opted to simply press the 'off button' of the computer – an act which would, no doubt, have given Izzy a fit – and fall into bed. Within seconds he was snoring.

* * *

As Tai entered the world of dreams, reality hit Matt like a professional boxer: he'd just lost his virginity. Of course, he hadn't expected it to be with someone so much older; he hadn't expected it to be with someone so...male. He lay, naked, in the arms of Nagato, on the grubby mattress in the middle of the otherwise empty room. The older man was also naked, his softening appendage still inside the blonde. He was asleep and breathing heavily on Matt's shoulder, causing him to shiver.

The boy felt dirty and used. He was also worried that the bastard would forget to follow through with his end of the bargain. That would be bad...that would mean he'd had sex with the creep for nothing. He swallowed hard as he thought about his band. He'd done this for them and he'd gladly do a lot worse to make their career a success. He bit his lip as he thought back to the act itself. He thought back to Nagato's large figure forcing him, face-down, onto the mattress; the pain as the man forced his penis into him; the pleasure as he ejaculated, with his most explosive orgasm, onto the filthy sheets; the disgust as he felt the warm liquid fill his insides.

He shivered again. This time with regret as the small movement stirred the sleeping man as Matt felt the inactive member inside him beginning to swell again. A small moan from behind him told him that Nagato was awake. The man slowly thrust into him once as he awoke earning a pained groan from the blonde boy. Nagato licked Matt's shoulder and within moments he was pounding the boy into the mattress again. Matt bit his lip and put up no resistance as his ass was abused for the second time that night._ It'll be worth it, _he kept telling himself, _he's going to sign us in the morning. _

Although it hurt, once again he felt his own penis stir and within seconds he, too, was fully erect. With each thrust from behind, his arousal brushed against the mattress beneath him. He felt the orgasm building up. He was close. He was about to climax when Nagato stopped thrusting and Matt felt the familiar clingy liquid shoot into him again. This time, Nagato pulled out, turned away and went to sleep. Matt turned onto his back. His erection was gone and he felt disgusted once more.

"_You help me," Nagato had said as he'd pushed the boy down onto the mattress. "And I'll teach you how to howl like a real rock star."_

Matt cringed and forced his eyes shut. He did not want to think about Nagato. He set his mind on the thousands of cheering fans The Teenage Wolves would have in a year's time. He thought of the multi-platinum albums and music awards. His dream was worth more than anything. Even a thousand nights of Nagato would not change his mind. With that thought, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

When Matt awoke in the dark room, he was disoriented. It took a couple of seconds to remember where he was and how he got there. When he did, however, he wasted no time in gathering his clothes and hurriedly dressing. When he stepped into the main office area, he was greeted by a half dressed Nagato carrying a clipboard, thick rimmed glasses sitting casually half-way down his nose.

"Good morning," the record producer grinned maliciously. When Matt didn't reply he continued to talk. "I've decided to give your band a test run." Matt's eyes widened and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Get your guys together and be at this address," he handed the boy a bright blue business card, "tomorrow morning: 10am sharp." Matt looked down at the small piece of card in his hand. It had a long, black, spiralling treble-clef on the left and the address of a recording studio written out like sheet-music beside it. "Don't let me down, kid."

Matt's heart was racing. He'd done it. He suddenly didn't feel so dirty about what he'd gone through with the result of his sacrifice in his hand. He'd heard loads of stories about people getting their big break this way and it worked out for them. He grinned sheepishly to himself before reluctantly bowing slightly in thanks to the man who's status had just gone from an opportunistic sleeze to a personal saviour in Matt's eyes.

"Thanks," he said, "I won't."

He jumped on the spot in victory before running to the door. He glanced back upon reaching it to see Nagato's smirking face before he departed, hand immediately locating his cell-phone – he had to tell the guys about his success.

* * *

Takeru groaned as he looked at the clock for the tenth time: Matt was an hour late. His older brother had promised he'd be there. Takeru was no longer a child but he still looked up to Matt a great deal. He may not have been a child but he was certainly far from being an adult: he was in that awkward stage of puberty where the whole world was out to get him; where he was waking up an inch taller every other week. He was at that stage where if someone let him down, he wouldn't forget it; he wouldn't let it go. A promise was a promise and god-be-damned it should be kept.

With another glance to the clock, he gave up hope seeing Matt any time soon, sighed and left for the mall, on his own, cursing the entire way to the bus stop where he ran into Taichi who also seemed to be running late. Takeru looked up at the brunette boy as he reached the bus shelter.

"You're late?" Takeru questioned. Wondering if there was any point in even going to the mall now – the others would probably have given up waiting already.

"This," Tai replied, "coming from you?" He laughed heartily. "No Matt?" The older boy regretted asking the question as soon as he'd said it. Takeru gave him the coldest of his "don't ask" looks. Tai leaned back against the shelter wall, looking slightly disheartened but appeared to still be in a good mood. Takeru sighed and followed Tai's example and fell against the bus shelter and waited, in silence, for the bus to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3: The Teen Wolves

**Okay, so I haven't written anything on this story for two years. Which I guess fits a time-jump quite nicely doesn't it? (Sorry, I freaking hate time-jumps but hopefully this one works as well as I think it does). **

**Chapter 3  
**The Teen Wolves

_In 2003, Japan's youth was taken by storm by the Synthetic-American-Rock group "The Teen Wolves". Local gigs became a regular occurrence but what saw the band's fame sky-rocket to all corners of the country was the release of the band's now most recognised record "Learning to Howl". Tonight we have a special, never before seen interview with the band's founder and lead singer, Yamato Ishisda._

"_Hello, Yamato, my name is Aya Rangiku and I'm reporting from T-"_

"_Save the labels, the fans are here for me, babe"_

Takeru looked at his brother on the television set with his heavy eyes smudged with kohl and didn't recognise him. His hair was black now with a single jet of blonde running up the middle, his gaze piercing and empty at the same time, his words narcissistic and without virtue. He grinned his signature "fan-girl" smile, as he called it, and winked smugly at the camera. Two years had passed since Yamato and his band had been signed and two years had destroyed the boy he'd once called brother.

"_So can you tell us about your plans for the future?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean, the Wolves are all about now."_

Takeru gagged at the response as he saw the interviewer clearly had no interest in his attitude and was slowly losing patience with his responses. Takeru had been excited when his brother's band had taken off – as had all their friends – but success had changed him. The changes had come slowly but they were well noticed if nothing else: at first it was only the small things like missing lunch or a trip to the mall with friends; then it progressed to not responding to phone calls or e-mails and finally he became the unbearable, self-obsessive rock-star who wasn't interested in the little people anymore.

"_Well, aren't you turning twenty this month?" _

"_Yeah? AND?"_

"_Can you still be a TEEN wolf and not a teenager?"_

"_This interview is bullshit, think you should get a real job, and maybe a boob job- not quite the spring chicken you used to be, eh?"_

Takeru switched it off as the interview flung her mic down and stormed off screen and Yamato began his rockstar routine. He didn't like his brother any more, no, he _despised _his older brother now. Even the brief amount of time he'd been on the television had been enough to put Takeru in a foul mood. He thought about what the interviewer had said though, Matt was getting older and he no real plans - and on top of it all, The Teen Wolves were going down the toilet as far as he was concerned. Nobody talked about them anymore – the special he'd just watched said about as much, it had "Where are they now" written all over it. Not that he even really cared; his brother deserved a good wakeup call and if that meant losing everything, so be it.

"Oh hey, you switched it off already?" Tai asked leaping over the couch upon his return from the bathroom and kissing Takeru on the lips and pulling him into a warm embrace. "He rile you up that much, eh?"

"You don't know the half of it," he sighed, resting his head on Tai's broad chest. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure," Tai smiled, kissing his boyfriend once more and taking his hand they made their way out. When they reached the front door, they were shocked to see none other than the teen wolf himself, sunglasses on despite it being overcast and in a full body of leather and chains with that smarmy grin on his face. "Yamato?"

"Well would you look at that," Yamato grinned as he sauntered past without an invite and strutted around the apartment. "Little bro's all grown up and found himself a wifey...or is little bro the wifey?" He pushed the sunglasses down his nose to make eye contact and raised an eyebrow before bursting into a fit of laughter as Takeru dropped Tai's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru demanded.

"Chill, I need a place to crash for a few nights," Yamato shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Dontcha got a hotel room to trash or somethin'?" Takeru responded through his rage. "You can't stay here, mom's out and doesn't want visitors."

"I'm not a visitor, I'm _family,"_ he sneered. "And what's mom saying about Mancandy there you've got hangin about your crotch?"

Takeru flushed pink as Yamato pushed all of his buttons, knowing just what to say to aggravate him. He'd had enough, he meant to lunge at his brother but Tai held him back by the shoulders and pulled him close to his body, his arms drooping across his chest as he held the smaller boy flush against him, calming him down. Yamato made a fake gagging sound and flipped on the TV to find the Teen Wolves special on and immediately changed the channel with his eyes shut.

"Well that's a first," Tai piped up. "Don't you usually jump at the chance to give a running commentary of your appearances?"

"It's a pity thing," Yamato responded, "I don't want my good friend and my little brother to think I'm not humble, so I switched it over so we can feel like equals." Tai could practically feel the blonde boy's temperature rise in his arms at the comment and had to struggle to restrain him from Yamato who was making himself comfy on the sofa, planting his boots firmly on the coffee table.

"Well," Tai started quickly, "your 'equals' are heading out for a while. Try not to make a mess."

And with that said he about turned and marched Takeru out the door by the shoulders, massaging them as they went to lighten the mood and make up for not kicking Yamato out. "You know he's just going to cause trouble, don't you?"

"Yes, dear," Tai agreed as he linked his arm through Takeru's and dragged him away before he got the urge to turn back.

In the apartment, Yamato ran his fingers through his dyed hair and they were red when he looked at them. In a panic, he ran to the sink and scrubbed them furiously with bleach knowing that its sting would have the desired effect. When his hands were white again, he thoughtlessly pulled a recently built spliff from his jacket pocket and sparked it up in the kitchen, taking the drug deep into his body with every inhalation. He let it hang from his mouth while he frantically raided the house looking for something he had no luck in finding.

"Damn it!" he yelled, thumping his fist hard on the kitchen counter. "It must be at dad's. Does he even live there now?"

He turned back to the living room and fell onto the couch in a heap. He lit a cigarette and stared at the wall for a good 10 minutes while he smoked – occasionally flicking ash onto the carpet. After his cigarette was finished, he walked to the window and pinged it outside. He then turned back to where he'd been sitting, wet his finger and smudged the ash into the carpet to try and conceal the mess.

How had he gotten himself into this situation? It had all started so well intentioned then all the booze and drugs and sex got to his head; he got carried away that was all. And that creep Nagato, he had it coming, didn't he? It was that fat bastard that got him into this mess wasn't it? If it hadn't been for him he'd never have done any of this now would he? He'd be up to his eyes in friends and without all the pressure or sleaze. No, he was Yamato fucking Ishida, the bitchinest bad-ass-mother-fucker in Japan...

He started sweating and itching so he pulled out the hipflask from the inside of his coat and took three large swigs before screwing the cap back on. He had to get out of there. He grabbed whatever loose cash he could find and bolted, leaving the front door open to intrusion, he would try searching his father's pad and then call up a favour for a room – it wasn't like he could afford to pay for one anymore after his band mates kicked him to the curb and replaced him with that younger, hotter, guy, Ross. He was from _England_. What a _fag, _thought Yamato as he sparked another cigarette and realised that he was running low and would have to steal some from somewhere.

At the apartment he had once called home, there was silence on the other side of the door when he knocked, he was desperate and a rockstar so he did the first thing that came to mind and kicked the door. He left an ugly dent in the wood where his boot had connected with it but the door itself didn't budge so he kicked it again, leaving an identical dent with no luck, again. So dad's was a no-go and he'd have to come back later. He was vaguely aware of his cell phone ringing in his pants so he quickly answered it in a hushed tone.

"Yama – speak."

"You're late, Wolf-boy," the other voice grunted angrily. "You know what happens to people who don't pay up when it's due."

"Shinji, my man," Yamato whimpered, "you know I'm good for it, I never let you down before."

"Yeah you never," he replied gruffer than before, "otherwise you wouldn't still be breathin' and it's Takahashi-san, don't ever call me Shinji. Friday. 2Gs or I'll take that pretty guitar of yours and you'll be singin' in the choir again when I'm done with it."

"Yessir," Yamato replied but the line was dead. He folded the screen down on his phone and ducked down to the road and threw up his lunch. "Where the fuck am I going to get two grand in 4 days?" He thought about family, there was no way any of them had that amount of money at hand and even if they had, they definitely wouldn't hand it over without asking questions he wasn't prepared to answer. His only friends in the last two years had been his band mates and Nagato and there was no chance in hell he was getting help from any of them. This was _his _mess that he'd gotten _himself _into.

Suddenly he thought of his little brother and all his old friends. They were all good hearted suckers weren't they? They'd all give they're right arms to help him out, even if he _had _been a dick to them, ten years of friendship made up for two years of dickery didn't it? It practically justified itself, didn't it? He just needed an excuse for the money now. He sat down on the curb and emptied his hipflask down his gullet and struck up a plan in his head and the idea hit him like rain from the heavens.

In Tai's bedroom, he and Takeru lay naked beneath the sheets, Takeru's blonde head resting on Tai's toned chest, he was drawing circles with his finger on the older boy's belly, making him giggle.

"Stop that," he laughed, "it tickles." Takeru smiled wickedly and straddled the older boy and attacked his ribs and causing him to jolt around the bed in painless agony, laughing and crying. He had to seize the blonde's wrists in order to make him relent in his torture. "Whoah, easy, I'm too old for all this fun," he mocked their age gap as he flipped them over and now lay between his lover's legs, their chests mashing pleasantly as he kissed his lips, gently parting them with his tongue and stimulating their arousals with a wiggle of his hips. "You looking for a round two?"

"Are you even asking?" Takeru replied, lifting his legs and grabbing Tai's ass and forcing a thrust from his boyfriend. He was still prepared from the first time so Tai slipped inside him nice and easy, burying his entire length right to the base. Takeru gasped at the fullness, "fuck me, Tai."

Tai was happy to comply. He started slamming into the boy immediately with no build up, his balls swinging and slapping heavily against Takeru's perfectly round buttocks. He quickly pulled out and ordered the boy to turn around onto his hands and knees which he did hastily, kicking Tai in the process ("sorry."; "It's fine, I'm putting it in now."). He held his penis at the base as he pushed it into Takeru's tight but well lubricated entrance and filled it all the way in as before. He grabbed his boyfriend's soft cheeks as he started pumping into him again. He thrust so hard that Takeru actually fell onto his belly, Tai remained buried as far into him as he could at this point and laid out flush on the pale boy's back, thrusting into him all the while.

"I'm real close," Tai stammered as he neared orgasm, fucking Takeru harder than he'd ever done before.

"Do it inside me," Takeru whimpered, Tai's weight crushed him a little but he got off on it and felt the familiar warmth wash over him as he released his load over the bed sheets under him in several silky squirts. His whole body clenched through the orgasm and Tai found himself going overboard with ecstasy and unloaded six powerful cumshots into Takeru's body. He lay there, sheathed to the hilt for a few moments before easing out, eliciting a gasp from his lover who felt empty and unconnected now.

"Thanks," Tai said, kissing his forehead and rest his bushy mane of brown hair on his pale chest.

TK felt the clingy fluid dribbling out of his body and remembered why he sometimes regretted letting Tai come inside him, the aftermath wasn't as hot as the main event...Hoever, he never regretted the emotional feeling he got from the unattractive physical outcome. He always felt closer to Tai when they had sex, connecting their bodies physically created an emotional bridge between them that he'd never give up for anything.

"I love you, Tai," he said to the room as Tai had fallen asleep already.

**So I'm really getting into writing sex scenes... What does everyone think? Let me know if it sucked. **


End file.
